


The Delicate Art of Conflict Resolution

by Lelelea



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Killing Eve AU, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea
Summary: Baley is a brilliant and unassuming agent in the NIA. He is boring, predictable and stuck in his analyst job, stuck in a marriage that is teetering on the brink of divorce, stuck in a life that is equal parts morbid and tedious.Enter Daneel. And Daneel is so very happy to have finally met his match.The killing eve x asimov's robots crossover i wanted and i am blessing all of you with.is there a soundtrack for this? absolutely, and you shall have it very, very soon....





	The Delicate Art of Conflict Resolution

Elijah stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray, fully aware that someone was staring at him. 

The hairs on the back of his neck had been prickling for the last hour, and he had been able to trace the source of that warning itch to a well dressed man in his thirties sitting nearly on the opposite side of the little cafe. Brixby had told him that the cafe was a little too frou frou for a man of his taste, slyly intimating that Elijah was frou frou as well, and he had resolved to trash all of the jelly doughnuts the man so greatly liked as soon as the new intern brought them in on Monday. Elijah was petty like that.

Perhaps the man knew what his day job entailed, but that would not explain why he was so interested in an analyst who crunched data that the bosses never seemed to look at anyway. Elijah held some deep resentment for his job, fueled only by his growing feeling of being trapped in his life. He wanted a change of pace, a vacation.

Leaving a tip under the cup of coffee, he exited the cafe, making sure to look both ways before he went across the road. The city of Philadelphia gleamed in the overcast sky that was shot through with the occasional moody sunbeam. He took several turns around the block, hopped over a chain link fence and then kept walking. The circuitous route should have thrown off his handsome pursuer by now. Elijah's father had cut his teeth on Cold War novels and served in the Gulf. The paranoia was in his genes, and it did good to have some caution when working for the government.

Even as he exited the alley, he collided with the man from the cafe. The man grabbed him by the arms to steady him, frowning quizzically. Elijah's senses were assaulted with a whiff of cardamom and lemon, coffee and lavender and he backed away immediately when he realized that his hands had been flattened against the stranger's broad chest. 

"Forgive me, I hadn't seen you there," said the man. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said, flustered. "You should watch where you're going."

The man quirked an eyebrow, but left without comment, brushing past him, the sable gray of his coat flaring as he disappeared, out of sight. 

Once he was back in the office, he pulled out the rest of the muffin that he had been saving for later and placed it on his desk, turning up the volume on Queen's Love Of My Life as he put on his headphones. A scrap of paper fluttered out with the sticky contents of his coat pocket, something that would ordinarily be found within a fortune cookie. The love of your life will appear in front of you, exhorted the unassuming paper, along with a string of lucky numbers, including 69. He snorted and then turned his attention to the dossier that had been sitting on his desk, flipping it open.

The man from the cafe stared back at him from the mugshot, golden red hair in disarray. 

All in all, thought Elijah miserably, the universe was one big fucking joke, and he was the punchline.


End file.
